Ashes to Ashes
by drowning dark silver gold
Summary: This is my first Zelda Fic! Link travles out to avenge his city after a attack, who is this weirdo girl he meets?


Okay people's you know the rule, I don't own anything from Zelda (doesn't that suck?) So plz don't sue me! I've never played Zelda, I have only pieced together what I could from other fic's so don't get up me if my histories not quite right! This is my first Zelda fic so plz reply!!!  
  
Chapter one: Time Chamber  
  
Link stirred slightly, his head hurt like a thousand head rushes. Trying to sit up slowly, he managed yet another head rush. Trying to remember what had happened he looked down at his arm, memories came flooding back to him. He had ventured into the Lost Forest with his horse, Epona. Funny that, Epona wasn't really his, just borrowed from a friend. Maybe Epona would one day be his, but for now he had to remember he wasn't. The Lost Forest, why had he gone in there? Link suddenly wished he hadn't tried to remember. He had gotten home from his past adventures, only to find all the houses boarded up, people still lived there, but in fear. Darkness had come over his city when he was away. Many had died, Link shuddered at the memory of his kin lying on the ground, injured or killed. People to afraid even to go out to help those on the streets. That was why he was here, because he had to find the darkness that had threatened his city, and that could pull into darkness all he had worked to free. Several temples he had freed from darkness, in the favour of Zelda. But this was now for himself.  
  
Link opened his eyes; they were burning as if an onion had just being wiped in them. Whiteness, everywhere, he glanced around for another colour other than the blinding white. There were walls, but they were hard to see in the brightness. The only thing that wasn't white was three light pale blue poles', each with a dark blue top. There were two close together, but not close enough to touch at the same time, which were positioned at two corners, and one sat dead in the middle of the room. Link blinked a few times, his eyes still adjusting to the white.  
  
"Good morning," With out a second though Link pulled his sword and whipped around, a figure stood behind him. The voice had been soft and welcoming, but Link wasn't just going to fall for anyone with a soft voice, he had learnt so from his pervious journey. "Try it," the figure urged, "Try it,"  
  
Again the soft calm voice, Links eyes were watering, making his vision blurry and with the whiteness wasn't doing anything to help. ~Try it~ the voice echoed in his head. The whiteness seemes to burn a restless frustration thought him. As if another sense told him Link drove the sword deeply into the figure. As soon as he felt the friction of the figure his mind cleared. In pure shock of what he had done he let go. The figure let out a painful groan and doubled over.  
  
"I didn't... I thought... I..." Link stuttered as he watched the figure in front of him. "It wasn't me," Only once he had said his excuse had he realized how dumb it sounded. It wasn't me,?! Who was it then? Navi? Where was she anyway?  
  
"I know," groaned the figure standing upright, and, with what looked very painful, pulled out the sword. Link winced as he watched the figure.  
  
"I didn't..." The figure handed back his sword, his posture was great and he wasn't moaning any more. Amazed Link took his sword.  
  
"How did you...?" He looked around once more, rubbing his eyes to gain his vision.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked he glanced back at the figure. An understanding looking girl stood there, her soft rusty green eyes eyed his clothing.  
  
"We're in a Time Chamber," she sighed running a hand over a white wall, her eyes now were sad and lonely. "Sucks doesn't it?" she asked smiling; it was instantly obvious she wasn't happy though.  
  
"Pardon?" Link asked rubbing his head. "What's a Time Chamber? How come your not..." He trailed off and pointed to her stomach were he had struck her. He didn't want to brag but he had hit her pretty hard, any human would of bled to death by now.  
  
"Dead?" Link nodded and reached for his water. Just before he put it to his lips the girl put a hand on it. "Don't waste it sweetie," Deciding not to question straight away Link lowered his bottle.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because where in a Time Chamber," she repeated, "Nothing here changes, you don't grow, you don't sleep," she smiled at Link, "At least not once you wake up, Ukrilla I miss sleep," she sighed deeply, "Nothing here changes, you can't count the days. It's toucher." Link starred at her, waiting for more.  
  
"How long have you been here?" He asked the girl quietly.  
  
"10 minutes," she answered happily. At first Link thought she was playing a joke on him, "10 Ukrilla forsaken minutes," Her eyes narrowed, Links senses told him there were more to it than 10 minutes.  
  
"What's so bad about ten minutes?"  
  
"6 months, that's what," Link looked at her puzzled.  
  
"10 minutes out there is equivalent to 6 months in here," Link stood quietly, still shocked.  
  
"That's why I didn't die, the only thing here that every changes is your mind," she sighed, "One of the two ways to escape, madness"  
  
"How can we live if only our mind changes?" Link asked, mesmerized by the information he had just being given.  
  
"You're not breathing," Link paused a moment,  
  
"I'm not,"  
  
"And you don't have a pulse," Link decided he'd rather not check if his blood was still pumping around his body.  
  
"No," he suddenly said shaking his head, "This isn't happening, I can't be here, I've got find Epona and... I CAN BE HERE!"  
  
"Oh I think you can," smiled the girl sarcastically,  
  
"NO!" shouted Link, the thought of being trapped in the white box forever. "NO!" He glared at the girl; the anger that had flown thought his body skipped though him once again. "NO!"  
  
"Settle," the girl started over to him. Link pulled away, drawing his sword.  
  
"Do we have to go over this again?" wined the girl, Links eyes flared; there usual cool, calmness had disappeared. He held his sword higher. The girl rolled her eyes, and with lightening fast speed she gripped Links sword with a force that would of cut straight through someone's hands. She twisted it out of Links grip and with one swift movement shoved it though his body.  
  
Pain screamed though Links body, he could fully feel the sword piercing right though his body. Literally in one end out the other. The girl still had her hand on the sword and a cold glare in her eyes. Link gasped and dropped to his knees, so this was dying. 


End file.
